recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ajiaco Criollo Cuban Creole Stew
Ingredients Broth * ½ lb tasajo (jerked beef), cut in 2-inch chunks * 1 lb pork meat, cut in 2-inch chunks * 1 lb beef brisket, cut in 2-inch chunks * 1 bay leaf Sofrito * ¼ cup vegetable oil * 2 large onions, peeled and chopped * 1 medium green bell pepper, cored,seeded,chopped * 3 cloves garlic, minced * 1 tsp freshly ground pepper * ½ tsp ground cumin * 1 cup tomatoes (canned are fine), crushed To complete stew * ½ lb (1 medium) yellow malanga * 1 lb (2 medium) white malanga * 1 lb (2 medium) boniato * ½ lb (½ medium) yam * 1 lb (2 medium) yucca * 1 lb (½ medium) calabaza * 2 ears corn, husked * 2 green plantains * ¼ cup fresh lime juice * 2 semi-ripe (yellow) plantains * 1 ripe (almost black) plantain Directions Broth # Cover the tasajo with cold water and soak it for at least 8 hours (there is no need to refrigerate it). # Change the water and continue soaking for another hour. # Drain again and rinse under cold running water. # Put the tasajo in a large, heavy pot and add about 6 quarts of water. # Bring to a boil, reduce the heat and simmer, covered for 1 hour. # Add the pork, beef brisket, and bay leaf, and let the three meats cook together until tender. # Remove the pot from the heat and skim as much fat as possible from the broth (if you have time, the best way is to refrigerate the broth overnight until the fat solidifies and then remove it). Sofrito # Heat the oil in a skillet over medium heat and saute the onions and green pepper until the onions are translucent, about 3 minutes. # Add the garlic and cook 2 minutes more. # Add the pepper, cumin, and tomatoes and cook for another 2 minutes. # Add the sofrito to the broth and simmer, covered, while you prepare the vegetables. To complete stew # Peel the malanga, boniato, yam, yucca, and calabaza and cube them. # Cut the corn and green plantains into 1½-inch pieces. # With a knife slit the skin of each piece of green plantain by opening it away from the center as if you were taking off a coat. # Sprinkle the plantain pieces with the lime juice. # Slit the semi-ripe and ripe plantains lengthwise and slice them crosswise into 1½-inch rounds. # Do not remove their skins or they will disintegrate in the stew. # Add the green plantains to the simmering stew. # After about 15 minutes, add the semi-ripe plantains. # After another 15 minutes, add the ripe plantains and let them simmer for about 10 minutes. # Serve hot in soup plates or, cocido-style, with the meats, vegetables, and broth in separate dishes (each diner removes the skin from the semi-ripe and ripe plantains themselves). Category:Beef brisket Recipes Category:Boniato Recipes Category:Calabaza Recipes Category:Cassava Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Malanga Recipes Category:Plantain Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Stew Recipes